Mommy Kissed Santa
by marebear11
Summary: Holiday oneshot. Enjoy


**Mommy Kissed Santa**

**An-A christmas one-shot! Starring Miss Chloe Marie Bolton. It was fun to right and I can't wait to read your reviews! HUGE HINT!! lol I wanted to get this out before you all leave me for the holidays. lol Be safe guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe Marie. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 23rd, 2018**

**T**was two days before Christmas, and Chloe Bolton laid quietly on the floor as she colored in the activity book. She was anxious. The only thing she could think of were the wonderful tales about Santa Claus that her father told her. She'd heard about the many miracles that occurred on Christams, and she was amazed that only one man could do that. The five year-old was learning quickly about the traditions. She'd already picked out the type of cookies she was going to leave him. The ever so popular...chocolate-chip.

"Done!" She exclaimed proudly. The little girl hopped up from her spot and began to raced into the kitchen. "Look mommy!" She shouted happily. Chloe held out the picture to her mother.

"It's beautiful. Did you make this?" The little brunette nodded. "I'm very proud of you. Why don't we hang it up so you can show daddy later." Chloe beamed happily and took a magnet from the refridgerator. Gabriella helped stick the magnet back on. "Why don't you go get dressed so we can go shopping with Uncle Ricky and Richie?" Chloe's eyes lit up when she heard Richie's name. The two were best friends ever since they could remember.

"I'll be down faster than you can say Santa Claus is coming to town!" She shouted as she bolted up the stairs. Gabriella laughed and dialed a number on her cell phone before getting ready to leave.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how are things going? Everything good with Troy?" Ricky asked as he strolled through the mall with his sister.

"We're perfect. So far, I think we're the best married couple there is. Brangelina has nothing on us...so far." Ricky chuckled lightly as Gabriella flashed a smile.

"Well, then I hope you got all the shopping done. You'd better have gotten me a gift."

"Of course, Ricky. I could never forget you. Johnny on the other hand..."

"Thats mean Gabriella!"

"What? I was only joking. He's been a lot better since the wedding." Gabriella pointed out. It was true. Her brother finally got up the nerve to ask Leslie to marry him. It was beautiful, and the two of them wasted no time with starting a family.

"Their little boy is the most handsome guy in the world...besides me of course." Gabriella hit him lightly on the arm.

"Mommy!!! There's Santa!!" Chloe shouted as she and her cousin ran up to the adults. "Can we go say hi?! Please, _please_ mommy? I need to tell him what I want for Christams before its too late!" The little girl folded her hands and was jumping up and down frantically. Gabriella just laughed.

"Okay, okay. We can go over there now." Chloe's eye immediately brightened. She grabbed onto Gabriella's arms and began to pull.

"Come on, mommy! We have to go faster!" The five year-old yelled as she kept tugging.

"Daddy! You're going too _slow_!" Richie yelled as he let go and started to catch up to Gabriella and Chloe.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" The Santa shouted as Chloe and Richie went up to sit on his knee. Gabriella stood off to the side and watched with Ricky. "Have you been good this year children?" The bearded man asked. Both children nodded their heads vigorously. "Very good. Waht would you like for Christmas little girl?" Chloe just beamed. She was sitting on Santa. Christmas couldn't get any better! She snapped out of her shock to remember what she wanted to tell him.

"I want a new basketball jersey. A pretty one please." She asked politely. Santa winked at her before turning to Richie.

"And what would you like for Christmas little boy?"

"I want a bike! But not just any bike, I want the turbo rider 3000!" Richie anxiously answered. Santa smiled at the two happy children before getting ready to take a picture. Gabriella and Ricky were asked to step in. As she walked up, she locked eyes with the Santa, and she could've sworn they were familiar. She smiled brightly for the camera and waited until after the flash. The kids and Ricky shot towards the food court while Gabriella trailed behind. As she walked, two strong arms crept around her waist and pulled her back. She gasped in shock and immediately went to swing.

"Hey, hey! It's not good to hit Santa...or your husband."

"Troy?!" He nodded as he flashed her a smile. "Why on earth are you dressed in a Santa suit?"

"Well, one of my clients thought it would be funny for me to be Santa this year. The 'volunteer' someone from the office, and I was picked." He explained.

"Well, in that case, you're the hottest Santa ever." Troy grinned and kissed his wife passonately. They heard a faint little gasp and quickly broke apart. They stared, and saw nothing. "I'd better get back to them. Ricky can only handle those kids for so long."

"Yeah, I remember from when you set up the proposal." Troy chuckled. "I'll see you later, babe." He gave her a quick kiss before heading back to his post.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was bedtime for Chloe Marie, and she was a wreck. She didn't know what to do. Earlier that day, she'd witnessed her mommy and Santa Claus kiss. She was sure Santa wasn't her daddy, although he did have blue eyes. It just wasn't possible.

"Ready for bed, Pretty Girl?" Troy asked as he poked his head in the door. Chloe nodded and jumped on her 'big girl' bed.

"Will you tuck me in, daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course." Troy walked over answered. He pulled the corvers back so she could climb in. He gently tucked them under her sides and kissed her forehead. "Better?" She nodded. Troy went to leave, but Chloe called him back.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." She whisped and signaled for him to come closer.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Mommy kissed Santa!" She exclaimed quietly. Troy's eyes widened. He realized what she meant and started to laugh inwardly at himself. She'd caught them smooching while he was Santa.

"I'll take care of it, don't you worry." He kissed her good-night and closed her door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 24th, 2018**

Troy and Gabriella Botlon were up early the next morning. Mostly because they were getting things ready for the tree tonight. Troy wouldn't home until late, and Gabriella had a lot of cooking to do for Christmas.

"Chloe said you kissed Santa." Troy said causually. Gabriella spit out a bit of the coffee she had.

"Repeat?"

"She said, 'Mommy kissed Santa!' to me before she went to bed last night."

"See! This is all because of your stupid hormones!" She giggled. "You made me look like the bad guy."

"Hey, blame Chloe for running back to you." Gabriella shook her head and pecked Troy's cheek before he left for work.

The rest of the day was quiet. Chloe hadn't said a word to Gabriella, except for good morning.

"Chloe, do you want to bake those cookies?" She knew this would get her talking.

"Yeah! We can make them special!" she beamed. It was about three in the afternoon, and they got to work. It was seven when everything was done, and in place. Chloe let out a yawn, so Gabriella gave her a bath. "Mommy, will daddy be here for Christmas?"

"Of course, baby. He'll be here when you wake up. I promise." She kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled down at her.

"Mommy, will Santa bring me extra gifts because you kissed him?" She asked. Gabriella's face fell flat, and she was at a lost for words.

"We'll see tomorrow. Goodnight." She kissed Chloe once more, before watching the little girl drif toff to sleep.

Later that night, Troy arrived home. He went directly up to his daughter's room, still dressed like Santa, and kissed her good-night. No matter what, he would never miss out on that ritual. He crept out slowly and helped Gabriella bring down all the gifts. They made several trips from their room, to the tree. Needless to say that Chloe would've gotten a few extra gifts. On the way to bed, Troy took Gabriella hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled at her. "We're under the mistletoe." He stated.

"As long as she doesn't catch us. She thinks she's getting extra girfts because me kissing you." Troy just laughed and planted his lips upon hers. It lasted much longer than the one at the mall. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Daddy! Mommy Kissed Santa AGAIN!!!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-Thats it! I hope you liked it! Happy Holidays!**

**XOXO**

**Mare**


End file.
